A Fairly Odd Story!
by lololo9
Summary: "I should be happy, but the reality is im not. I'm miserable, and I don't know why." Lexie Jones had always believed she was perfectly happy with her life, however she isn't happy at all. That is until one eventful day had changed her life forever, It was the day she got a pair of magical fairy godparents. However, Lexie is about to learn having fairy's comes with a price.
1. Prologue

**(( Hello everyone! this is just a preview for my first story, just an idea that popped in my head! If you like the look of it please tell me, I would love to hear your opinions or any ideas you guys have! I'm not sure when I'll have the first chapter posted but hopefully it will be soon! thanks for reading. ^_^ ))**

The day started of as any other day had done for Lexie, she woke up at 9:30am, got dressed cleaned her teeth e.c.t, before proceeding to head downstairs.

The young girl was greeted to a empty house, aside from the sound of the television in the living room. 'The babysitter must be here already' Lexie thought to herself, shrugging one of her shoulders. For you see, this was but a normal occurrence for the girl. Her parents have a full time job, which takes up most of their free time, so they don't normally come home till late so Lexie would be stuck with a babysitter.

Lexie headed back upstairs, she normally didn't interact with the babysitter that much because she would rather be upstairs drawing. For Lexie drawing was a fun pass-time, something she could do to escape reality. She told herself time and time again she was never any good at drawing but she would always keep on doing it, as the saying goes practice makes perfect.

Lexie tapped her chin with a pencil, she was resting on her bed with a drawing pad, thinking of the next thing she could draw. This was how Lexie would normally spend her Saturday day. She had always liked to spend her time alone, she was used to it so she wasn't bothered. However, something in the back of her mind told her that wasn't true, the one thing Lexie had always wanted was someone to call a friend. Though, she would never admit to that.

You see, Lexie was a shy girl by nature. She never really liked to socialize with other's, she had a gut feeling they wouldn't like her much anyway. Especially since the last time she tried to talk to someone she got quiet nervous, she ended up babbling random nonsense, the person she was talking to just laughed and dubbed her 'a weirdo'. Back then, it wasn't funny but now Lexie can laugh at the memory, since something like that would never happen to her again, right?.

Lexie had no idea why she was like this, perhaps it was because she spent most of her time in her own little world. So she doesn't really know how to interact with others? maybe so.

You could say Lexie was a little lonely, if you asked her if she was she would deny it though, Lexie wouldn't want to bother you with her problems thats just how she is.

Lexie flopped on her bed, eventually giving up since she had not been able to find anything she wanted to draw. A nagging feeling had been distracting the girl and that was when she began thinking, she thought about her life."My life isn't that bad!" she stated, knowing full well she was talking to herself. The nagging feeling she had was still there, telling her that something was wrong. "I have a nice home, a nice life! which is more then what some people get, I should be happy" she let out a sigh sitting up on her bedside "but the reality is I'm not and I don't know why... Why do I feel miserable?"

This question ate away at the young girl, until she decided to give up on a answer. The nagging feeling eventually went away as the day carried on as normal. however, little did Lexie know things were going to change, something was going to happen, something that would change the girls life whether it be for better or worse that change was going to happen.


	2. One wish

**(( Hello again! so here is chapter one of my 'fairly odd story' XD I'm not sure when chapter two will come out but hopefully it will be quick like this one! So, I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for reading! also, thank you to Pinkpoodle8 and badbloodkiller for reviewing! ^_^ anyway, with that said here is chapter one! I apologies for any grammatical errors))**

Lexie had spent the past 10 minuets laying down on her bed, she thought over what she had said before and began to wonder why only now she was feeling how she felt. I mean, when she was younger Lexie used to hate being left with a babysitter, perhaps it was because she didn't understand people had to work to earn a living but back then she never felt sad.

Lexie sat back up on her bed she glanced out the window, it was quiet a nice day, most kids her age would be out playing but not Lexie she wasn't like other children. The young girl let out a small sigh glancing back down at her empty page, It was at that moment an idea came to her mind, she wanted to draw something for her parents, Now that Lexie had thought about it her parents worked quiet hard Lexie felt like she had to do something for them.

So she had her heart set on drawing something for her parents for when they come home from work. 'Mum and Dad work so hard, I want to draw them something special just so they know how much I appreciate them' Lexie thought to herself with a grin, This idea of hers had came to her moments after that nagging feeling she had went away, you could say she wanted something to distract herself but that would only be half-true.

So it was decided but what would she draw? suddenly an idea popped into her head Lexie remembered her family day out, on a rare day when her parents had the day off she spent the whole day out with her parents It was a memory Lexie treasured because something like that would only happen once in a blue moon, so to speak.

Lexie had came to a decision she would draw their day out, Grabbing a hold of her pencil and flipping over a new page Lexie set to work. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for Lexie, She was so absorbed in drawing she hadn't realized her babysitter was calling her for tea. She let out a small sigh, she wasn't really hungry at the moment and she hadn't quiet finished putting the finishing touches on her drawing but she knew her babysitter wouldn't like it if she skipped out on her dinner.

Lexie placed her drawing-pad on her bedside, stretching her arms. She had no idea time had gone so quickly, Lexie began to head to the stairway and when she got to the top she peaked down. She could see a figure moving, probably the babysitter sorting out food Lexie then the figure moved towards the stairway Lexie's eyes darted towards the sitter, she gave a small smile towards them.

The babysitter Lexie had was a young girl, perhaps no older then 16. She went by the name of Kate, Lexie was quiet familiar with Kate she babysat so often she might as well live at Lexie's house. Lexie was pretty much used to her, however Lexie had never exchanged more then a few words to the girl. "Hey, there you are! come on it's time to eat" Kate flashed the young girl a smile, Lexie nodded her head returning it. "Alright..." Lexie replied headed downstairs, Kate just walked on ahead to the kitchen she was used to Lexie's quiet nature.

Lexie headed into the kitchen, where she was greeted with the warm smell of food. Spaghetti to be precise, Lexie's stomach began to rumble perhaps she was hungry after all. Lexie pulled up a chair on the dinning table, sitting down waiting for Kate to come with the food. The two girls normally ate together, Lexie never really liked it at first but she grew used to it, Moments later Kate returned with two plates of Spaghetti.

Kate had sat opposite Lexie and began tucking in straight away, Perhaps she was hungry too. Lexie followed her example, tucking into the food, Lexie had always liked Kate's cooking, then again she was used to eating it so often now. "So, what have you been up to today?" Kate had stopped eating for a bit in order to strike up a conversation with Lexie, Kate didn't do this very often because Lexie didn't speak to her much. "Oh, I was drawing" Lexie replied, fixing her eyes on her food Lexie had a feeling Kate knew what she was doing but she just pretended not to know so Lexie would speak to her.

Kate's eyes widened when she heard this, before the young girl let out a small laugh. "Yes, of course you where!" Kate chirped, returning to her food. Lexie blinked, was Kate expecting a different answer? oh, well. Lexie continued eating, the rest of her meal was finished in silence

Once Lexie had finished her meal, she headed straight back upstairs, Leaving Kate to wash up imminently, Lexie returned to her room a bright smile appearing on her face. She felt a little better now that she could continue drawing without having to worry about Kate interrupting her anymore, so thats what she did.

Lexie had finally completed the drawing sometime later, holding it up feeling a sense of pride in her work. Which was rather strange, Lexie could hear Kate calling her saying it was time for bed and she should sleep, Lexie glanced at the clock, It was 9:00pm, her normal bed time.

Lexie did not go to sleep like she was told to but instead stay'd up waiting for her parents, she was feeling rather existed. She hoped her parents would like the drawing, she sat by her bedroom window waiting expectantly for them to arrive back home. Lexie glanced to the clock by her bedside, it read 11:00pm, By now they would be returning home and Lexie was right, a car had pulled up Lexie's smile grew wider, she hopped down from the window side and grabbed a hold of her drawing pad.

Lexie headed downstairs to greet her mother, who had just come though the door looking more then a little tired.

"Lexie? why are you still up?" her mother let out a sigh, running her hand through her brown locks. Lexie smiled warmly, bringing out her pad from behind her back, "Well, I wanted to show you something you see I-" her mother shook her head, holding a hand up to silence the child. "Sweetie, can't it wait till tomorrow Mummy is very tired" her mother began walking away, carrying with her a briefcase, Lexie felt a little disheartened but she wouldn't give up. "Just have a quick look, I drew this for you!" Lexie told her holding up the pad for her mother to take, "Yes, thats nice dear" her mother didn't spare her a glance.

Lexie let out a small sigh, turning to her father who had trailed after your mother. "Hey, Dad! can you take a look I made it specially for you and mum!" Lexie told him, smiling at the two her dad let out a sigh "I don't think nows the time to be showing us your drawings... Your mother and I are quiet tired, I think you should head back up to bed, you have school in the morning you don't want to be tired right?" Lexie's dad turned away from her to talk to her mother.

"But dad-" Lexie didn't have the chance to finish her sentence, both parents pointed a finger when was pointing upstairs. "Bed now," Lexie's arms lowered, when her parents got like this nothing could change there mind so with a nod of the head Lexie headed upstairs feeling quiet disappointed.

Lexie through her drawing pad to the side, she should of known this would happen. Why would her parents be interested in anything she had done? even if it was for them. They had there own problems to worry about, Maybe it would of been better if she didn't draw anything for them? Lexie frowned, "Perhaps I could show it to them tomorrow? then again, I wont see them until late again" Lexie muttered flopping back down on her bed.

'They're always so busy, I know it's not their fault but sometimes I wish...I wish they could spend a little more time with me like they used to do' Lexie gulped, she felt something rolling down her cheek...Tears? Lexie wiped her eyes furiously, she could not be crying, she shouldn't be crying, "Lexie, quit being so selfish! Your parents work so hard, they can't be around all the time" Lexie scolded herself, she hated feeling like this.

Hopping off her bed, Lexie took a deep breath to calm herself down. Lexie hated crying, it made her feel awful...After a few moments she calmed down, her eyes scanned the room until she found her drawing pad again she walked over to pick it up, Once picking it up Lexie came face to face with her bedroom window.

The sky was clear, all but one star in the sky, Lexie smiled a little, they say if you wish upon a star your wish'es will come true. As a child Lexie believed this, she still does now, "I wonder...?" Lexie pondered for a moment.

"Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, make the first wish I wish tonight" Lexie was silent for a moment, she never really wished upon a star before but it gave her some comfort in thinking her wish would come true. Lexie thought of all the things she could wish for, all the things she ever wanted in life but instead this came to mind. "I wish I wasn't lonely anymore..." Lexie was surprised at her own words but what she said was true, Lexie had finally admitted this, the reason she felt how she felt was because she was lonely. She didn't feel any better after admitting this, she looked up at the star as if expecting something to happen but nothing did.

Lexie shook her head 'Im being silly, nothings going to change' and with that she, got dressed for bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Despite Lexie's disbelief, something did happen that very night, Whatever had happened was just the beginning, from this night on everything would change.


	3. Fairy Godparents!

**(( Before I say anything, I feel I must apologies for this chapter. I think I could of introduced Amber and Kyle a little better but I couldn't think of another way, with that said! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes! ))**

Going to bed late the previous night; had really taken a toll on Lexie the next morning, It would of been an understatement to say she was a 'little bit tried'. Lexie was not used to going to bed late and last night was defiantly late, she yawned sitting up in her bed. Lexie looked towards her alarm clock, It read 7:00am, Lexie groaned the only thing she wanted to do was sleep, however there was one thing stopping her from doing so, School.

Lexie had never been fond of school, most children her age weren't to fond of it either. Especially when you had Mr. Crocker for a teacher. Lexie had spent most of her 10-year old life in Dimmsdale, So It was only natural she would end up in a school there. Anyway, Mr. Crocker was strange to say the least, he never really focused on teaching. He preferred to talk about 'Fairy's' in-fact he talked about them almost constantly, Lexie found his behavior rather amusing.

However, her class mates would disagree, when Crocker wasn't speaking of Fairy's he would be busy failing students. With the exception of AJ of course, AJ was one of the smartest kids in her class; In-fact he was probably the smartest in the whole school, though Lexie hardly knew anything about the boy other then he was very smart.

There was one student in Lexie's class, Crocker particularly liked failing. He went by the name of Timmy Turner, Lexie also knew nothing about him. She hardly knew much about her classmates, she never really spent much time with them. Though she did hang out with a few people now and again. Well, back to the subject of Fairy's, Lexie had never really believed in the possibility of magical creatures that can grant your every wish, not at all! at least that was until this very morning.

Lexie had spent a fair few moments debating on whether or not she should go back to sleep but, decided against it. She knew she would be in big trouble if she missed school, Lexie gave another yawn rubbing her eyes and turned to get out of bed. It was at that moment she heard a loud, enthusiastic voice "Good morning!"

The voice Lexie had heard was enough to fully wake her. No-one should be in her room; Lexie's parents where working and Kate didn't come until the evening. Lexie's eyes darted around the room in panic, 'I be half-asleep' Lexie concluded, rubbing her eyes once again. Perhaps she was so tired she was starting to hear things? "Hey! up here," Lexie's eyes imminently darted upwards, her mouth almost hit the floor at what she saw.

What Lexie was seeing in-front of her, surprised her to say the least because, instead of the empty room she was used to. Two creatures where floating in-front of her, both of them where floating and had wings. One Lexie could see was a female; She had orange hair which was swept into a pony-tail, reaching to the middle of her back. Her eyes were an Amber color and seemed to shine as she spoke; The other, was male, with dirty blond hair. His eyes were sky blue, he had a grin on his face and seemed to have an air of mischief about him.

Once the two had gotten Lexie's attention, they grinned to one another. It was as if they were confirming something with one another, before Lexie could get a word out, the female flew in-front of Lexie. "I'm Amber!" the female known as Amber, pointed to herself before proceeding to fly to the middle on Lexie's room. "And I'm Kyle!" Lexie's eyes darted towards Kyle who did the same as Amber, the two both held wands which sparkled; They seemed to hold some essence of magic.

"And we're, your fairy godparents!" the two flicked there wands, as a huge sign appeared above their heads the sign read 'Fairy godparents' in bright colors, along with that fireworks had appeared seemingly out of no-where and were let of in Lexie's room as if this was a normal occurrence, once the scene was over. Amber flew over to Lexie, who was still staring at the middle of the room where she and Kyle previously where.

"You think the fireworks where to much?" Amber questioned, a worried look upon her face as she saw Lexie's look. Kyle flew over to Ambers side, he laughed flipping his hand. "Nah, it's good! look at her, she looks so surprised" he pointed his wand at Lexie.

Saying she was surprised was a bit of an understatement, Lexie was staring at the two, a shocked look across her face. Eventually, a smile broke out on her face and the room was filled with her laughter. Now it was Amber and Kyle's turn to be confused, "I must be dreaming!" Lexie was speaking more to herself, there was no way this could be happening in real life.

Amber and Kyle exchanged glances before Amber floated in-front of Lexie, who was convincing herself she was in a dream. "Oh, no, no, no!" Amber shook her head, a small smile forming. "This is no dream Lexie," as soon as her name was said she looked at Amber. "How do you know my name?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Amber grinned. "I know, because we-" Amber pointed back to Kyle who gave the girl a wave, "have been assigned to you. Lexie Jones as of today, as your new godparents!" she told her as if everything would make sense now. Lexie blinked, this was an awfully strange dream, everything seemed so real, however since she was 'dreaming' Lexie decided to play along.

"Oh, alright. I guess that makes sense" she replied, smiling towards Ambler. "Huh, she took that better then I thought she would" Kyle said appearing from behind Amber. "So what exactly is a 'fairy godparent?'" Lexie decided to ask the two of them, she was curious herself anyway.

Amber poofed up a slide-show of a sort, showing a creature just like them, Lexie guessed that was a fairy. "You see, fairy godparents are assigned to any child on earth who is miserable" Amber explained, as the slide changed showing a miserable child getting godparents. Lexie nodded her head slowly not quiet fully understanding, "And your pretty miserable!" Kyle added cheerfully, Lexie smiled a little but then a thought crossed her mind. "But surely, there are other children more miserable then me, right?"

Amber beamed, "Well, sure there are! and they too will get a fairy godparent, just like you!" she told Lexie cheerfully. Lexie brightened up a little, she rather liked the idea of magical fairies helping children in need. "I see, things are starting to make sense... So you guys are fairies, huh?" Lexie examined their wings and pointy crowns. "Thats right!" Kyle replied enthusiastically, "Oh, we can also grant wishes!" Lexie's eyes widened a little, she didn't know that.

"Really? like any wish?" Lexie asked enthusiastically, feeling a little excited. Amber frowned slightly, "Not exactly, there are rules..." Amber's wand glowed and a big book with the words 'da rules' appeared in-front of her. "Aww, come on Amber. She doesn't need to know about the rules right now!" Kyle protested, Amber frowned. "Yes, but if we don't tell her about the rules how will she know what she can and can't wish for? and more importantly not to tell anyone about us?" Amber replied, crossing her arms.

Kyle just grinned, poofing the rule book away. "She'll find it out as she goes along" Kyle floated near Lexie, "hey! why don't you make a wish?" he urged, a trace of excitement could be traced in his voice. However before Lexie could reply, a loud honk was heard. 'That sounded like the school bus' Lexie glanced out of her bedroom window, the bus was waiting for her.

Lexie tilted her head a little, this was all getting to real. Perhaps, just perhaps, this wasn't a dream. Lexie's eye's almost bulged out of her head, if this wasn't a dream then that meant she really did have fairy godparents.

It was at that moment Lexie began to realize, this was no dream. She was actually awake and she was actually going to miss the school bus. "Oh, my gosh!" to many thought where running through Lexie's head, she had magical fairies that could grant her every wish.

And so the change had happened, Lexie had gotten fairy godparents that could grant her every wish. How would Lexie fare with this new magic? theres only one way to find out, next time on a 'fairly odd story'


	4. School

**(( New chapter, is everyone excited? :D -Silence- Oh, well. Can't blame a girl for trying, Anyway! thank you to badbloodkiller for reviewing the last chapter and Pinkpoodle8 for her kind words through Pm! ^_^ apologies for any grammar mistakes! and I hope you enjoy! ))**

Lexie had spent a fair few minuets pacing around her room, it was as if a sudden wave of realization had hit her. "Wow, this is...I don't even know what to think.." Lexie looked back up to Amber and Kyle, there was so much she wanted to ask, so much she needed to know. "Well, uh, I think thats your school bus leaving" Kyle gestured his wand to the window, which Lexie had ran to after he said that. She was just in time to see the bus leave.

Lexie's eyes widened, she had forgotten all about school. Her previous happy demeanor was replaced with fear, "Oh, no! I missed the school bus. What am I going to do?!" Lexie began panicking, she was about to rush out of her bedroom, she hadn't even gotten herself dressed yet. It was at that moment, Kyle and Amber had poofed in-front of her. "Hey, easy there girly!" Kyle flew in-front of Lexie stopping her in her tracks, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Amber smiled holding up her wand.

Lexie's face was blank for a moment, before she grinned snapping her fingers. "Oh, yeah I need to get dressed!" she smiled up at Amber who shook her head. "Well, that too-" before Amber could finish Kyle cut in, "You have fairy godparents, silly!" Kyle waved his wand to prove a point. Lexie felt the urge to face-palm, It hadn't sunk in yet that she had fairy's "Oh, right!" Lexie, rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed manor.

"So...How does this work again?" Lexie glanced up at Amber and Kyle, who both exchanged glances. "Make a wish!" they both replied enthusiastically. Lexie, nodded her head, deciding not to question them any further. Besides she was curious to see if the wish would truly work, if so, it would confirm the fact she did have godparents and someone wasn't pulling a prank on her. "Alright, I wish I was at school!" Lexie announced to the fairy's, she waited for a moment as her fairy's raised there wands. It was at that moment she realized something, she was still in her pajama's

"Oh, and I wish I was dressed!" she added quickly and with a poof, the three disappeared.

Lexie was pleasantly surprised to see that she was in-fact at school, also fully dressed might I add. But more impotently, Lexie was pleased her wish had worked. However when she looked around to thank, Amber and Kyle they where no where to be seen. Lexie stood in the hallways baffled for a second, they where with her a moment ago. So where were they now? Lexie had spent a few moments looking around, spinning in a full circle to see if the two would appear. She had only stopped searching when she heard a voice,"Psst, down here!" Lexie jumped a little at the sudden voice, casting her eyes downwards.

Lexie was surprised to see in her hand, was an orange book and in her other hand a pencil. Both had eyes and a mouth, which was quiet strange. "How'd you like out disguise?" the book seemed to talk to Lexie, it sounded a lot like Amber. The pencil she was holding also spoke. "Pretty neat, huh?" it sounded like Kyle. "Wait a sec, Amber and Kyle, is that you?" Lexie kept her tone hushed, she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"In the flesh! or should I say lead?" Kyle laughed at his own lame pun, Lexie smiled brightly. "Wow, I didn't know you guys could change into things like that," Lexie was quiet amazed. "Just one of the perks of having magic!" Amber exclaimed. "Why didn't you guys just stay the same?" Lexie questioned out of curiosity. "Oh, thats a huge no-no! unless you want everyone to discover us..." Amber trailed off a little, "Huh? why can't other people know about you?" Lexie questioned

"It's one of the rules, you cant tell anyone about us." Amber informed, her tone serious. Lexie sent her a worried glance, "Why not?" Lexie questioned out of curiosity, "Because if you do. We'll go away forever!" The way Amber had said this made it sound pretty dramatic, which it probably was. Lexie nodded her head, taking in this information. "In that case, I wont let a soul find out" Before she could say anything else, Kyle cut in. "And that would really suck! especially after what happened with-" Kyle did not finish his sentence, as Amber shot him a glare. Lexie was intrigued, "Happened with what, Kyle?" Lexie questioned as Amber frowned.

Kyle began laughing nervously. "Ah, don't worry! I was just talking out-loud anyway, how 'bout school?" It was obvious the two where trying to change the subject, Lexie didn't mind. If there was something they didn't want to talk about it was fine, "Oh, yeah, school" Lexie let out a sigh. "A whole lesson with Crocker, joy" Lexie began walking to her locker, just to collect some stuff she needed to bring with her to class.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Lexie began glancing down at Kyle and Amber as she took out various items from her locker, one being a bag she normally carried around with her. It was mostly full of art supply's, "Of course, what do you need to know?" Amber replied, "About these rules... Are there more?" Lexie had asked this, to make sure she didn't break any and lose her godparents.

"Oh, theres a few..." Amber began. "A few, more like a billion!" Kyle cut in, "Thats a bit of an exaggeration don't you think, Kyle?" Amber said, a hint of annoyance in her voice from being interrupted. "Not when Jorgen Von Strangle is the guy enforcing them," Kyle replied, huffing a little. At that moment, the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. "Jorgen Von strangle?" Lexie questioned, raising an eyebrow, Her question was soon answered by Amber. "Oh! he's the meanest, toughest fairy in the whole of Fairy World!" Amber exclaimed, "A bit of an exaggeration don't you think, Amber?" Kyle held back a laugh as he mimicked Amber. "Very funny, Kyle" she replied in an almost bored tone.

"Why thank you, I try!" Kyle retorted cheerfully, Amber frowned. Lexie couldn't help but laugh at the two's behavior. "It's going to be great having you guys around," Lexie grinned, taking a deep breath to stop the laughter. She was getting some pretty strange looks right about now. Amber and Kyle both smiled up at her in response.

Lexie glanced at the school clock, her eyes widening as she realized she had about a Minuit to get to class. "Oh, no! im going to be late!" Lexie immediately slammed her locker shut and began running through the hallways, earning her a strange look from her godparents. "Why don't you just wish you where at class?" Amber questioned. "No time!" Lexie declared, if Lexie had any common sense, it would be gone at this moment. You see when Lexie panicked she doesn't think clearly and this is one of her moments when she wasn't thinking. Amber and Kyle both raised an eyebrow... Providing a book and a pencil have some.

Lexie had made a mad dash down the hallway, dodging the students that seemed to flood the halls. She didn't understand why there where so many student's when class was about to start, she moved from left to right, earning her a few annoyed glances. She clutched her belongings close to her, afraid of dropping them, Lexie then smiled as she came across a corner. She should be able to make it on time, or at least a few seconds late. Luckily Crocker's class wasn't far from her locker.

As Lexie turned the corner she collided head first with another person, she fell back from the impact. Dropping Amber, uh, her 'book' and Kyle her 'pencil' on the floor. "Owww" Lexie rubbed her head, when I said she collided head-first I meant it, she looked up to muster an apology to the person she just collided with. Just as she looked up she saw a familiar looking boy with a pink hat.


	5. School Part Two

**(( Hey, guys! sorry for the short chapter. I was a little stuck on this, It shouldn't happen again! I would love it if you guys would review and tell me what you would like to see in this. That way I'll be sure to write some more interesting chapters! anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.))**

Lexie recognized the pink-hatted boy as Timmy Turner from her class. She grabbed the nearest items off the ground and stood to her feet. "Sorry about that..." Lexie murmured an apology before heading on her was, she didn't have time to wait around. Besides, she was almost at her class room, even if she was late by now. Maybe Crocker would go easy on her if she apologized enough to him.

After a few more minuets of running, Lexie burst into her classroom, this earned her a few weird looks. "TURNER!" Lexie yelped as her teacher appeared in-front of her suddenly, he glared down at her for a moment. "Wait, your not Turner..." Lexie blinked, confused by her teachers behavior. "No, Mr. Crocker, Im Lexie" Lexie gave him a small smile hoping he'd just let her go. "Lexie...Lexie. Nope, doesn't ring a bell!" Crocker seemed to return to his normal 'composure' Lexie felt hurt by this statement, she knew she was quiet but the fact her own teacher doesn't remember who she was, it was almost insulting.

Lexie let out a small sigh, "I'm in your class...I sit at the back, over in the corner." Lexie said, pointing to a back seat by the window. Crocker raised an eyebrow, before his eye's widened as if he remembered something. "Ah, yes the quiet girl, very well take your seat." Cocker turned away from Lexie, who couldn't help but smile. It was moments like this she was glad to be the 'quiet one'

Once Crocker dismissed Lexie she let out a relived sigh, she thought for sure she was going to get told off. "That was close, right guys?" Lexie glanced down at Amber and Kyle but instead of seeing an orange book and a yellow pen, she saw a pink book and a green pen. Lexie raised an eyebrow, "When did you guys change color?" she questioned but no answer came, Lexie found this rather strange as they where talking to her a moment ago. Maybe it was because more people where around this time?.

~ Timmy's P.O.V ~

Timmy was rather late to school, which wasn't unusual for him. Something always seemed to happen before school, and this time it happened to be Francis, the school bully. You see, being late to school means you have to put up with Francis, that is if your Timmy Turner. Thankfully, he managed to lose him before getting into school. Otherwise, he'd be in big trouble. Especially since he couldn't wish a way out of it since Francis was there.

Luckily he could rest easy for now, since he was in school and away from Francis. He turned to his godparents, who in the chaos had changed into school items, Wanda being a book, Cosmo being a pen and his god-brother Poof being a rubber. He smiled down at them. "That was a close call you guys!" he exclaimed, almost out of breath. "Sorry we couldn't help you sport!" Wanda said, giving him a worried look.

Timmy smiled, "Don't worry Wanda, I'm just glad to be away from Francis." Timmy replied, grinning down at his godmother. "I'll say, he scares me!" Cosmo whimpered, earning him a strange look from his wife. "Poof, Poof" Poof said what sounded like an agreement to what Cosmo was saying, Timmy chuckled nodding his head in agreement.

Timmy began walking though the hallways, the bell gave a loud ring signaling the children class was starting, however Timmy continued walking down the hallway, seemingly oblivious to the bell's ring. "Uh, sport, shouldn't you go to lesson..." Wanda pointed out hearing the bell ring herself. Timmy groaned, "Ugh, I hate class. It's so boring and I swear Mr. Crocker has it out for me." Timmy grumbled crossing his arms.

"I'm sure thats not true, sweetie!" Wanda smiled up at him. "Yeah! he just hates you're guts!" Cosmo added in a cheerful manor, earning him a glare from Wanda. "Not helping Cosmo," Timmy raised a brow before groaning again. "I just know I'll get into trouble for something today..." it was at that moment, in the middle of Timmy's self-pity he collided with someone.

The impact from the collision had knocked Timmy back, causing him to accidental drop Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. Now on the floor Timmy glanced up at the person who was also knocked down. He saw a girl he hadn't seen before, though he didn't get the chance to say anything as she gathered her belongings just muttering an apology as she hurried off. "I wonder who that was?" Timmy questioned out-loud, picking up Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. Timmy was about to carry on walking when he heard a frantic 'Poof, Poof'

Timmy glanced down, hearing his god-brother's frantic voice, It seemed he was panicked by something. It was then he saw in his hands he had a Orange book and a Yellow pen and Poof. Timmy's eyes bulged, that must mean the other girl had Cosmo and Wanda.

What was Timmy going to do now that someone else had a hold of his fairy's, he was going to get them back of course! "Don't worry Poof, it's alright. We'll get Cosmo and Wanda back!" Timmy reassured, but how was he going to do it? Wanda and Cosmo couldn't poof back to him whilst they where with the girl, or they'd risk getting discovered. So it was up to Timmy and Poof.

But before Timmy could focuses on Cosmo and Wanda, he had another problem. Class...Class with Mr. Crocker.


	6. A New Friend Part One

**(( Okay! I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed last time, you guys rock! :D anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!))**

Lexie had taken her seat at the back of the class by the window, she took one look at Crooker just to make sure he was busy 'teaching', before glancing down at 'Amber and Kyle' the first thing she noticed, they were still pink and green and hadn't changed back to their normal color. "Hey, guys..." Lexie whispered in a hushed tone, careful not to draw attention to herself. Not that it would matter anyway, Lexie wasn't the most likely person to get noticed. Lexie noticed they still weren't talking to her.

Lexie began to get worried, first her godparents had changed color and now they weren't speaking to her what was going on?. It was at that moment, the classroom door opened, revealing another student. It was Timmy Turner and Crocker seemed awfully pleased to see him and that meant bad news for Timmy. "Sorry im late" Timmy apologized quickly, It's almost as if he knew he'd be in trouble. "Ah, Turner nice of you to join us. Take your seat, we were just about to do a POP QUIZ!" Crocker announced enthusiastically.

The whole class groaned, some even glared at Timmy, like it was his fault. Lexie couldn't help but feel bad for him, she glanced back to her 'godparents' she was still unaware Timmy had Amber and Kyle and she had Cosmo and Wanda.

~Timmy's P.O.V~

'This is just perfect!' Timmy grumbled walking to his seat, his godparents were in the hands of another child and he couldn't do a thing about it until lesson was over. He frowned, worst of all, he didn't even know what class that girl was in. At least he thought he didn't.

Timmy's eyes traveled to the back of the class, he spotted Lexie and most impotently, Cosmo and Wanda who hadn't been able to poof back to him yet. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully the girl was in his class or he'd have to spend the day looking for her. He smiled down at his god-brother, who was disguised as a rubber.

"Look Poof, " Timmy pointed to the pink book and green pen. "There's Cosmo and Wanda, once class is over we can give the girls stuff back and get them back!" Timmy grinned down as Poof looked over. "Poof, Poof!" Poof replied in a cheerful manor, Timmy sat in his seat for now he would have to wait.

~Lexie's P.O.V~

Lexie had made a start on the pop quiz she was given, it was hard as always. Crocker never gave out easy pop quiz'es, eventually she had managed to finish it, just in time to hear the bell ring for break. She breathed out a sigh of relief, she could use a break right about now.

Lexie gathered her belongings, putting them away in her bag. She took a hold of 'Amber and Kyle' and walked out to the hallway. Lexie didn't get verry far before she heard a lot of shouting, she ignored it, not aware that someone was trying to talk to her. She then felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned to face the person and was surprised to see Timmy standing behind her.

Lexie was confused for a moment, why would Timmy want to speak to her? never-the-less she smiled at him, not wanting to seem rude. "Hi Timmy" Lexie greeted the boy, only to have him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Wait a sec, how do you know my name?" he questioned, seeming a little freaked out, Lexie couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "I'm in your class, remember?" Lexie waited for Timmy to remember, "Oh, right..." He rubbed the back of his head, Lexie shook her head. "Don't worry about it...Did you need something?" she questioned.

Timmy snapped his fingers, "Oh, right! uh, remember earlier when we kinda...bumped into each other?" Lexie nodded, as Timmy continued. "Well, you sorta picked up my stuff by mistake and I have your stuff here." Timmy held out an Orange book and a yellow pen.

Lexie was suddenly hit with a wave of realization, it was no wonder Amber and Kyle weren't speaking to her. The book and pen she picked up belonged to Timmy, that would also explain their sudden color change. Lexie felt her face heat up in embarrassment, so all this time she was just talking to a 'normal' book and pen and not her godparents. How on earth did she not notice? "I'm so sorry, I must of panicked. Here," Lexie held out Timmy's belongings, which he gladly took from her and he returned Amber and Kyle.

Lexie wanted to apologize to her godparents a thousand times for the mix-up. "No problem, im just glad to have them back!" Timmy replied, looking as if a wave of relief washed over him. Lexie blinked, "Them?" she questioned, Timmy quickly waved his hands in defense. "I mean, my book and pen!" he quickly corrected, Lexie laughed. "Oh, right".

The two where quiet for the moment, not having anything else to say to each other. "Well, I guess I'll see you in class or something?" Lexie shrugged one shoulder smiling at the boy. "Uh, sure..." Timmy confirmed, smiling back. Lexie nodded, "Okay, see you later then." and with that she walked off quickly.

Once she was far enough away from Timmy, she looked down towards Amber and Kyle. "Boy, am I glad to see you guys" she said letting out a sigh, "Sorry we couldn't come to you soon!" Lexie was more then relived to hear Ambers voice replying to her. "Oh, it's alright, honestly. I'm just glad you guys are okay" Lexie replied honestly. "Haha, don't worry about us. Aren't we the ones that are supposed to look after you?" Kyle said cheerfully.

Lexie beamed, it was good to have her godparents back. Now she could enjoy her break,

~Timmy's P.O.V~

Timmy smiled down at his godparents. "Sorry about the mix-up back then, Cosmo and Wanda..." Timmy apologized as Poof gleefully hugged his mother and father. Timmy had found a secluded part of the school where no one would see them, so Cosmo, Wanda and Poof could change into fairy form. "It's okay, sport! sorry there wasn't much we could do" Wanda replied with a hint of worry in her voice. Timmy shook his head, "It's okay. I know you guys couldn't do anything" he replied as he started walking.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof changed back into school items as Timmy moved onto the playground. By now it was full of children playing and having fun, all except one person that caught his eye. "Oh, look! isn't that the girl you ran into?"

Timmy looked over to see Wanda was talking about Lexie who was sat with her back against a tree and by the looks of it she looked like she was drawing. "Yeah, so?" Timmy replied as he carried on walking, "Well don't you think you should ask her to hang out with you?" Wanda questioned, Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" he replied, Wanda frowned. "She seems a little lonely sat there by herself..."

Timmy glanced back at the tree, she did seem a little lonely but it was no big deal. Whenever Timmy saw her she was always by herself, "She's always by herself" Timmy pointed out. "Like a lone wolf!" Cosmo added cheerfully earning him a funny look. "It wouldn't hurt you just to let her hang out for a few minuets, would it?" Wanda protested, Timmy let out a sigh when Wanda got like this there was no use in arguing with her.

Timmy rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. There are other things he would rather be doing then talking to Lexie but he had a feeling she would reject his offer to hang out with him. "Alright, alright. I'll go and ask" Wanda gave him a bright smile, Timmy just let out another sigh and made his way over to the girl.


	7. A New Friend Part Two

**(( Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter! as always I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions please ask! and I must apologies, I honestly couldn't think of a better way for Timmy and Lexie to become friends ;^_^))**

Lexie took her usual spot under the tree in the playground, instead of playing with the other children she would rather sit by herself and draw. This was her normal routine for break time, though she would often get a few looks from other children who would pass by, It probably looked like to that she was just sitting under a tree by herself.

They would soon leave to play with their friends. Amber raised an eyebrow, still disguised as a book, she glanced at Kyle who also raised a brow, "Uh, Lexie?" Amber began slowly, Lexie smiled down at her godmother placing her drawing pad down so she would speak to her. Lexie was thankful no one was near by, or were to busy doing something else to notice she was talking to a book.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your friends about now? I mean, It is break time isn't it?" Amber, not knowing anything about Lexie had just assumed she would be hanging out with her friends right about now. Lexie just let out a laugh at this question, she couldn't remember a time when she actually 'play'd' with anyone. I mean, she hung out with people but she wouldn't call them friends. "Nope, I normally just draw during break" she told her godmother about to turn back to her pad.

Lexie only got the tip of the pencil to the paper until she heard Kyle speak up. "Draw? why would you do that, I mean, all the other children are playing, don't you think it's kind of weird to be sat up here by yourself?" Kyle replied, laughing a little. Lexie just shrugged. "I don't think it's weird, I do this almost everyday? besides, I don't really fit in with the other kids that much" Lexie explained.

"I'm sure thats not true!" Amber said after Lexie explained, Lexie shook her head. "It's true, but thats okay. Cause I'd rather be by myself anyway" Amber and Kyle both coughed, a hint of annoyance on their face. "Of course, I'd rather be with you guys too!" Lexie exclaimed. Amber and Kyle let out a chuckle, the two were just messing around, Lexie let out a chuckle too, which soon turned in to laughter.

Lexie hadn't laughed like this in a long time, she wasn't even sure what was so funny but she didn't care. Once the trio's laughter died down, Lexie smiled at both of her godparents. She felt a wave of happiness, she thought about how lucky she was to receive such wonderful fairy's and what she would be doing now without them. But she didn't want to think about that.

Lexie took a look around the playground. She watched as all the children ran about having fun, she watched the popular children as they laughed at some poor child. She watched the unpopular children as they play'ed on their game console's together, she watched a couple of girl's playing hopscotch. Everyone had their own little group of people, their own friends and for some reason, that made Lexie feel a little sad.

She turned back to her pad letting out a small sigh, she wanted to draw to take her mind of things. Amber and Kyle looked up at Lexie, noticing her sudden change in behavior. However, before they could say anything, footsteps could be heard close by. It seemed that someone was approaching Lexie, however Lexie didn't pay much attention thinking it was only someone passing by, that was until she spotted a small shadow.

Lexie froze for a moment, imminently holding her pad to her chest in an attempt to hide what she was drawing, she never liked people seeing her work. She slowly looked up to see who was standing over her and she was surprised to see Timmy there, however she was more relived it wasn't a complete stranger. Lexie smiled a little, "Oh, hi Timmy" she greeted the boy polity, Timmy waved awkwardly.

For a moment the two where silent, not really having anything to say. Timmy kept looking around as if he'd rather be somewhere else, Lexie was about to question him until he spoke.

"I was just wondering If you would like to hang out this break or something?" Timmy asked, rather quickly might I add. The question was asked so suddenly, Lexie was surprised, Lexie looked down at Amber and Kyle, to Timmy it must of looked like she was thinking. Amber and Kyle both smiled up at her, as if saying she should. "Okay, sounds good" Lexie replied.

She was surprised to see Timmy let out a sigh and start to walk away. "Okay see you-" he paused in mid-step, turning around slowly, his eye's wide as if he just realized what Lexie had just said. "Wait a sec, did you just say 'okay'?" He questioned as if he was expecting a different answer. Lexie held back a chuckle, "Yes, I said 'okay' " she confirmed placing her drawing pad away.

Timmy looked stumped for a moment, he walked back to Lexie as she stood up after packing her belongings away. She waited for a moment for Timmy to speak. "Are you okay?" she question noticing his quiet behavior, Timmy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to say yes" he admitted, Lexie smiled at this. "Well, I'm not the most sociable person" Lexie pointed out.

Timmy let out a laugh, "Yeah, tell me about it!" he agreed. Earning a frown from Wanda which went unnoticed by the two, Lexie tried to frown but ended up laughing along with him. Once there laughter died down, it was back to that awkward silence again.

This would take some time getting used to, the two didn't have much to say to each other. They barley knew each other after all, "So what would you like to do?" Timmy questioned the girl? Lexie shrugged. "I don't know, what do you normally do?" she replied as the two kept walking. "Me? normally hang out with my friends, read comic books, play video-games" Timmy listed, "Y'know, fun stuff!" He smiled brightly.

Lexie brightened up a little. "Oh, you like comic books?" Lexie herself was rather fond of them, she enjoy'd the pictures the most they gave her 'artistic inspiration' but she liked the stories too. Though she wasn't much of a gamer person, Timmy raised an eyebrow, "Why do you?" he questioned. Lexie nodded, Timmy smiled perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. A New Friend Part Three

**(( Hello! everyone, firstly! thank you too: derekjohd999, Invaderzimdibfan, Marie247 and Pinkpoodle8 for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'A Fairly Odd story' and I'll try and update as soon as I can! ))**

Timmy and Lexie had spent the next moments chatting to one another about their favorite comics, Lexie listened as Timmy talked fondly of the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula though he spoke more of the action scenes. Whilst Lexie spoke more of the drawings and detail, Timmy raised an eyebrow "Sure, the drawings are pretty cool but the action is where it's at!" Timmy made karate movements with his arms as he imitated his heroes.

Lexie let out a laugh at Timmy's actions. "True, the action is pretty neat as well" Lexie admitted, Timmy grinned nodding his head in agreement. "You bet! especially the fighting scenes" Timmy spoke excitedly, Lexie nodded her head letting a smile form on her face.

"Okay, I admit some of the fighting scenes are pretty cool" she told him, Timmy raised a brow folding his arms as if he wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Some! only some?" he questioned, Lexie let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, all! all of the fighting scenes!" She replied, rolling her eyes. Timmy grinned, "Thats right!" he nodded his head as if he approved.

After those words were said, the silence returned. Lexie shifted her feet, feeling embarrassed she didn't have that much to say to him. It was at that moment, Timmy said something that shocked Lexie.

"You know, I thought you were just some weird quiet girl but your actually pretty cool Lexie!" Timmy told her smiling, Lexie couldn't help but smile back. That was the first compliment she had in a long time, before she could say another word the bell rang signaling the end of break. Timmy let out a groan and turned back to Lexie, "Aww, man! class" he sighed folding his arms.

"Tell me about it" Lexie replied as the two let out a laugh, "Well, see you later" Timmy smiled, giving the girl a wave. Lexie's eyes widened. "Hey, wait!" Lexie called as Timmy turned to face her. "I just wanted to say thanks" she glanced downwards, waiting for a response. "Huh? for what?" Timmy questioned raising a brow, Lexie smiled. "For hanging out with me today, I had a good time" Lexie admitted, Timmy grinned. "I did too, I never thought I'd meet a girl who's into comics".

Lexie laughed, "Im sure their are plenty of girls who like comics" She replied, Timmy raised a brow shaking his head as if she told him a lie. Lexie laughed softly, deciding to change the subject . "Hey, do you think we can hang out again sometime?" she questioned. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

"I-I mean you don't have too!" Lexie stammered, she covered her face with her hands as her face heated up, Lexie felt like mentally slapping herself, she hated it when this happened getting flustered for no reason. Timmy laughed, as Lexie put her hands down. 'Great now he's laughing, nice going Lexie' she scolded herself."Sure, I guess that would be okay" Timmy replied as if it was no big deal now.

Lexie breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't reject her offer and she didn't seem to make a huge fool out of herself. "Alright cool, perhaps at lunch or something?" she replied, Timmy nodded his head. "Sure, sounds cool" he replied, Lexie decided to end the conversation before she did anything else to embarrass herself. "Okay, see you then" They both waved to each other before proceeding to head in opposite bidding farewell to one another.

Lexie began walking across the playground, as the children began to head inside for class. Lexie let out a sigh, she was pretty sure no kid her age liked going to class, with the exception of some people but you gotta do what you gotta do. Lexie was just thankful she didn't have Crocker until last lesson.

Lexie headed into the school building, trying to avoid getting in the other children's way. She frowned as someone bumped into her, she wasn't to fond of crowded places.

After a few moments, Kyle spoke up. "Wow, that was the first time I've ever seen you speak to someone for so long!" Kyle teased the young girl, in a playful manor. Lexie almost jumped out of her skin, she had forgotten for a moment about her godparents, she let out a small laugh. "I'm sure it isn't the longest" Lexie replied, "True, but from the time we've haven't seen you speak to anyone" Amber told her, smiling. Lexie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "True, true" she admitted, smiling at her godmother.

Lexie began heading to class, the hallways flooded with children in a hurry to get to class. The hallway was pretty noisy, Lexie was thankful to that because they wouldn't be able to hear her talking, at least she hoped they didn't. "I don't talk to many people but I find it easier to talk to someone I have something in common with" Lexie explained.

Amber let out a small laugh, nodding in agreement. "Well, it looks like things turned out okay!" she said cheerfully, Lexie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she questioned, Kyle gave her the answer. "It seems like you've made yourself a friend!" Lexie blinked, a friend? "You think I made a friend?" she questioned. "Well, you seem to like him. I mean you two were talking to each other for the whole of break!" Kyle exclaimed.

Lexie stopped as realization hit her, Kyle made a good point. This was the first time she actually talked openly to anyone without making a fool of herself, a small smile formed on Lexie's face. A wave of happiness washed over her, Maybe, just maybe this is what it felt like to have a friend.

The bell rang again, signaling a warning she would be late soon. Lexie snapped out of her thoughts. "Ughh, the bell" she was about to walk to class when she remembered Amber and Kyle. "Hey, guys do you think you can take me to class?" she questioned, a grin forming, they both smiled. "Just say, 'I wish' " they replied in unison. Lexie grinned, "I wish I was in class" and with that the girl was poofed away, beaming as she found herself outside the classroom door and for some reason, feeling a lot better than she did this morning.


	9. Lunch

**(( Hey everyone, sorry I took so long to update. I've had a writers block, it sucked but I've managed to write this chapter out. It may not be as good as the other chapters were but I hope you will all enjoy it all the same, Thank you to invaderzimdibfan and badbloodkiller for their reviews! :D quick question, should Lexie be paired up with anyone? I was planning on making this a 'friendship' story and it's probably gonna stay that way but I wanna know what you guys think. Anyway, on with the story!))**

Lexie's class seemed to drag on, as most of her classes did. She had maths, which wasn't her favorite subject she wasn't bad at doing maths though there was always room for improvement she just didn't enjoy it as much as her other subjects. However, she was thankful she didn't have to put up with certain teachers like Mr. Crocker for a while now.

Glancing down at her orange book and yellow pen, she let out a small sigh. Only to have it returned with two bright smiles from her godparents, despite almost dying from boredom, Lexie cracked a smile of her own. Somehow having Amber and Kyle around made everything better.

As soon a Lexie heard the familiar ring of the bell, she imminently got out of her seat practically radiating with joy. Lunch, her favorite time of the day, besides home of course. Lexie gathered all her belongings shoving them in her bag as she made her way out to the hallway, everyone seemed a lot more lively now. Lexie liked that, she decided to goto her locket to collect her packed lunch.

On her way to her locker, Lexie couldn't help but feel as though she was forgetting something, something impotent and It seemed as though Amber thought so too.

"Umm, Lexie, aren't you forgetting something?" Amber questioned, as the girl made her way to her locker. Lexie raised an eyebrow not quiet catching Ambers meaning, "I don't think so..." Lexie replied opening her locker and placing her bag inside. "Don't tell me, I left something in class right?" she questioned, about to groan from having to go all the way back to the classroom again.

Amber raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Kyle spoke up this time, "No silly. Aren't you supposed to be meeting someone?" Kyle asked, Lexie stood still for a moment then it hit her. "Oh, yeah! Im supposed to meet Timmy!" she exclaimed, grabbing her lunch and shutting her locker. Amber smiled as Kyle let out a laugh, "Thats right! how could you forget? you were the one who asked to hang out with him at lunch!" Kyle replied.

Lexie shook her head, she knew she had forgotten something and this was it. "It's just hard to believe I actually have someone to hang out with at lunch, I guess I was so used to eating alone It just slipped my mind" Lexie told them as if it was no big deal. Kyle and Amber exchanged glances, "Say...Lexie" Amber began, in a slow manor as if she wanted to ask her something important.

Lexie glanced down at her orange book. "Yeah, Amber?" she replied smiling down at her, "Don't take this the wrong way but why do you spend so much time alone?" this question hit Lexie hard, she never really liked talking about why she hardly had any friends or why she would rather spend her time drawing then playing outside. She was to afraid of being judged and she knew she shouldn't be but she was.

Lexie knew people can be cruel at times, even children, she knew this because she used to have a friend. A best friend but things changed and as Lexie began to understand so do people. However, things finally seemed to be looking up now, she had a potential friend and two godparents who she is beginning to love and adore even more as each moment pass. Which is why she lied."Oh, you could say im a little shy. It's something I've always done" she replied cheerfully.

Yes, she lied to her godmother. She didn't want to her to know of her past experiences, she didn't want to bother Amber or Kyle with that but if and when the time came perhaps she would tell them the real reason why she tended to avoid people but for now she didn't. Amber looked at the girl in a disbelieving manor before smiling "Oh, alright!" she replied, Lexie mentally sighed in relief glad the subject was dropped.

Lexie decided to change the subject before anymore questions like that were asked. "Uhh, guys I just remembered, I didn't tell Timmy where I would be meeting him?" Lexie informed her godparents, letting out a sigh from missing out that impotent detail. "You could always try the canteen, isn't that where most kids go at lunch?" Kyle replied, Lexie beamed, "Your right, I could check there first. Besides, I can eat my lunch then"

Once those words were said, Lexie made her way to the canteen. It didn't take long for the girl to arrive, clutching her lunch box in one hand she scanned the room for any sight of the pink-hatted boy. It took her a few moments to spot who she was looking for and it was a good thing she spotted him when she did or else she would of given up.

Lexie approached the boy noticing he was putting his lunch box on the table."Hi, Timmy" Lexie greeted the boy, who turned to greet her also, "Oh, hey Lexie!" Timmy replied taking a seat. Lexie scratched the back of her head, a bit nervous at first but deciding to ask this, "Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" she asked shifting her feet. Timmy shrugged a shoulder, not really seeming bothered. "Sure, I was gonna look for you anyway after I ate" he told her smiling a little.

Lexie tried to hide her surprise as she sat down, she wasn't expecting him to go looking for her but that didn't matter now, at least she found him. She placed her lunch box on the table only to find two fingers had appeared on it, one orange and one yellow both winked at her as she observed them, it was at that moment she knew it was Amber and Kyle.

Smiling a little Lexie began to open her lunch box, careful not to do anything to draw attention to it. A few moments later two people approached the table, Lexie looked at the boys quickly recognizing them as Chester and A.J. She hardly knew them but she had seen them around. They looked baffled to see Lexie sitting at the table, "Hi guys" Timmy greeted the two as if the situation was completely normal.

"Hi, Timmy...Who's that?" A.J questioned, raising an eyebrow and pointing to Lexie. She smiled a little and stopped eating, Chester had his eyes narrowed at her and it was making her feel uncomfortable. "This is Lexie, she's uhh... gonna hang out with us this lunch!" Timmy informed his friends, Lexie gave a wave feeling heat rush to her cheeks from the attention she was receiving.

A.J. gave the girl a friendly smile, sitting opposite Timmy. "Pleased to meet you Lexie" A.J. said, Lexie smiled feeling a bit better. However, Chester didn't seem so 'pleased', in fact he seemed terrified at the fact Lexie was sitting on the table. "Nice to meet you too, A.J" Lexie replied sending the boy a smile. She glanced at Chester, noticing his strange behavior, "Psst, dude. Theres a girl on our table" Lexie blinked as Chester began whispering to A.J. not very well since she heard what he said.

She glanced at Timmy for an explanation, he simply laughed at his friends antics whilst munching on a sandwich, "Don't mind Chester over here. He's doesn't really like girls" A.J. explained as Chester sent him a glare hissing the word 'dude' at him. Lexie blinked but soon let out a chuckle at this news, "Don't worry. Im not that bad, honest" Lexie told him cracking a smile, hoping to put the boy at ease.

Timmy and A.J gave a little laugh at this, Chester, eventually cracked a smile deciding to sit down next to his friend.

Lexie began eating her lunch feeling more at ease with the people around her, things were finally starting to look up for the girl but as she knew all to well she shouldn't get her hopes up, however, would things really end up as bad as she thought they would? who knows, she will just have to wait and see as time progresses but for now she was enjoying her lunch with her new possible friends and her godparents and thats all that mattered.


	10. A close call

**(( Hello again! heres another chapter of a 'Fairly Odd Story' thank you once again to invaderzimdibfan and badbloodkiller for their review. By the way, I started reading Pinkpoodle8 story 'What Dance Can Do' and im liking it so far, you guys should check it out. Well I'm happy you guys still like this story~! XD Anyway, please enjoy! ))**

Lexie had spent the next moments chatting to Timmy's friends, at first she was sat quietly listening, to their conversation. The trio of boys mostly talked about games and comics, Lexie sort of felt out of place not really knowing what to say or if she should say anything at all. However, once she warmed up to them that all changed.

"And thats why I like art!" Lexie exclaimed, finishing the last of her conversation with the boys. Somehow their conversation about comics turned into one about art, no thanks to Lexie. It was just in the nick of time too, as the bell rang, the four of them groaned.

Lunch seemed to go by fairly quickly, to quick for Lexie's liking. Whilst her classes seemed to drag on, her break and lunch time seemed to go by in a flash. Lexie couldn't believe her luck, just when she was starting to make friends too, with a sigh she got down from her seat mentally cursing the school bell. For the first time in a long time she was actually starting to like hanging out with people but now thats probably not going to happen again.

As far as she knew this was a one time thing, by tomorrow Lexie would be back by herself...Well, perhaps that wasn't all true. At least she still had Amber and Kyle, feeling a little better glancing down at the two figures on her lunch Lexie smiled a little a wave of relief washing over her, 'thats right, no matter what happens you guys will be with me from now on'. Everyone had gotten up, ready to return to class, Lexie followed their example with her lunch box in hand.

However, she only got a few steps before she heard something she wasn't expecting to hear. "Hey, it was real nice talking with you Lexie." A.J appeared behind her followed by Chester.

"Yeah, your not so bad. For a girl" Chester added, his arms crossed, compared to before he seemed a little more relaxed.

A.J gave him a weird look, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. In response Chester only raised an eyebrow, "What?" he questioned his friend. A.J just shook his head, deciding not to say anything.

Lexie took a few steps forward, "Oh, really? thank-" however, she was unable to finish her sentence.

Chester's eyes widened. "W-wait, not to close!" he exclaimed, backing off. Lexie stood still, staring in wonder at the boy for a moment. "Anyway, we better get to class. Bye Lexie!" A.J. began walking off, Chester hurrying to follow, before leaving, the duo turned around. "Later, dude" they waved in Timmy's direction, however the boy seemed preoccupied by something and was he talking to his lunch box?.

Lexie blinked in disbelief for a moment. 'Could he have...?' she wondered, then shook her head. 'Nah, it's probably my imagination' she decided. 'Theres no way Timmy could have fairy's too'.

And with that she decided to head to her locker to get ready for her next class.

On the way to her locker, Lexie had decided to stop in the corner of the hallway. It was rather secluded and the hallways were strangely quiet, everyone had probably gotten to class. "Psst, guys?" Lexie whispered in a hushed voice, in case anyone was around, poofing in front of her where her godparents. Lexie nervously looked around, deciding that the cost was clear she continued talking.

"What is it, Lexie?" Amber questioned a bright smile appearing, she seemed awfully pleased about something.

Letting out a sigh and running a hand though her brown locks, Lexie began speaking. "Okay, this is going to sound weird but did you see anything strange at lunch?" she questioned her godparents, they shared a confused glance. "Not that we know of... but hey! it looks like you had fun at lunch!" Kyle replied cheerfully.

Lexie let out a laugh. "Well, yeah, the boys seem really nice" Lexie admitted, a little blush coming to her cheeks. "B-but thats not what I wanted to talk to you about" Lexie said, quickly getting back to the subject.

"Hey there you are!" before she could ask what she wanted, a familiar voice cut in. Kyle and Amer poofed back into school supplies.

She jumped hearing the boys voice, panic took over her, did he catch her speaking to her godparents? thankfully they poofed away in the nick of time. "Woah, what was that?" turning around Lexie saw Timmy holding something familiar, "uhh, what was what?" Lexie questioned, wishing her heart would stop thumping. Timmy narrowed his eyes for a second before shaking his head. "Never mind, you left your bag in the canteen!" he exclaimed suddenly, showing the bag to the girl.

"Oh, thank you so much! I thought something was missing..." Lexie laughed a little,

"Sure thing. Im Just glad I got to you in time, you kinda went off real quick" Timmy replied, fidgeting a little.

"Oh, sorry about that" Lexie smiled a little rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's alright, well, I guess I'll see you late right?" Timmy questioned, as if he was letting Lexie decide

"Sure, see you later" Lexie replied, taking her stuff. The two stood in silence for a moment, before they both said 'bye' at the same time making each other laugh and with that Timmy walked off to class no doubt as he walked away, a soft smile came upon Lexie's face 'Heh, see you later indeed' she thought to herself.

A few moments of silence passed. "Hey! earth to Lexie!" her thoughts were soon interrupted by her godfathers loud voice, Lexie had realized he changed back into a pen and Amber a book. "Oh, hi..." Lexie replied as she was snapped back into reality. "What happened, do you realize how long you've been staring at that boy?"

Lexie's face imminently turned red. "Hey, I wasn't staring I was thinking!" she retorted, a little to loudly. "Sure you were" Kyle teased, holding back his laughter. Lexie gulped, had she really been staring? of course not, she was only thinking to herself about something Timmy said...Something Timmy said? wait a seconded why was she even thinking about Timmy?

"Haha! your face, I didn't think you were staring but I know now." Kyle replied slyly, Lexie's hid her face, starting to walk to class. "Shhh, I-I wasn't!" Lexie insisted as her godfather broke out in laughter.

"Kyle, quit teasing the poor girl!" Amber scolded, the boy who began grumbling under his breath about how Amber was 'no fun'. Lexie silently thanked her godmother for saving her from that embarrassing moment.

"Anyway, sweetie, what did you want to speak about?" Amber questioned, as Lexie silently thanked her for getting her out of that embarrassing situation. "I'll have to tell you after class, I think I've spent to long standing in the corridor" Lexie replied, "Okay, after class it is" Ambler said grinning.

She smiled at her godmother, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Okay, I wish I was in class!" Lexie announced as she was poofed away. Lucky for her it was the last class for the day so she only had home time to look forward to, spending the whole evening drawing in her room sounded exciting right?


	11. Home

**(( Im so sorry for the long wait, I got a little busy and kinda forgot about this but here is the next chapter! thank you to those who reviewed last time. I'll try to be quicker in the future! I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes, with that said I hope you enjoy! I was thinking of adding a bit of Remy to the story, just to spice things up a little. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not, thank you! ))**

Class came and went as quickly as Lexie had arrived. She was rather surprised no one had noticed she suddenly appeared in the door way but she wasn't complaining, she couldn't help but feel rather glad that this was her last lesson for the day. Especially since her lessons felt like they took forever, sometimes Lexie found it hard to concentrate and would often let her mind slip into some sort of day dream, which is one of the reasons she liked sitting at the back of the class, if she went into one of her day dreams she would less likely get told off and for some reason teachers here liked picking on kids who sat at the front of the class.

The last class of the day seemed to drag on like the rest, It was a typical Monday afternoon Lexie supposed. She had English for her last lesson, a subject she quiet enjoyed at times. The teacher she had seemed to like it, she spent most of the lesson chatting about a book the children were supposed to be reading, Lexie didn't mind, whilst the lady spoke Lexie had time to think, soon her voice was drowned out by the many thoughts running through the girls mind.

This day had turned out to be a pretty eventful one, to say the least. Lexie never would of thought when she woke up today she would be making a new friend or two, for a girl who spent most of her time isolated from the other children this came at quiet a shock but it wasn't a bad thing by a long shot after all Lexie had gotten her wish. The girl thought back to when she made that wish, the wish to...Not be alone any more and since that wish had be made Amber and Kyle had appeared and since then everything had started to change for the better.

The girl was snapped from her thoughts, hearing the familiar ring of the bell yet again. Many children started cheering upon hearing the bell, it was as if the room suddenly become full of life from that one sound. Lexie had to admit she felt a lot like cheering herself, thoughts of the day slowly passed away to the back of the girls mind as she gathered her school belongings, making sure she had everything this time and she didn't leave anything behind again, Lexie blushed thinking back to lunch.

Once everything had been gathered, all that was left was to take Amber and Kyle and head on home, right after she went to her locker of course. A few moments after class had ended, Amber spoke up. "So, isn't there something you wanted to speak about?" Amber questioned, a smile appearing. Lexie blinked for a moment before she was reminded of her earlier conversation, she wanted to ask her godparents about something, the girl made her way to her locker near by as she prepared to tell her godparents what she saw.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something weird I saw at lunch today" Lexie replied, shoving the rest of her school belongings in the locker and taking out her bag, ready to head off home.

"Oh, really what it is?" Amber questioned, Kyle seemed interested too.

"Well..." Lexie began, "I saw Timmy talking to his lunch box" Lexie told her.

Kyle and Amber exchanged glances, "Yeah..?"Kyle replied, not quiet getting what Lexie was getting at.

"Well, that's sorta strange the only reason I could think that Timmy would do that is if he had... Fairy's, Y'know?" Lexie held Amber and Kyle out in front of her. The two gave a nervous smile but remained quiet.

"What im getting at is, does Timmy have fairy's like me? or does he just like speaking to his lunch?" Lexie questioned the two, raising a brow.

Amber and Kyle remained quiet for a moment, " We're sorry Lexie. We're not allowed to tell you if other children has godparent, its in 'Da rulz' you'll have to find out on your own" Kyle explained, Lexie let out a small sigh. "Really? well, that's okay but why is that a rule?" Lexie questioned.

Kyle shrugged, as Lexie made her way to the school entrance, it was amazing how quickly the kids had left the school. "I dunno, we don't make the rules" Kyle replied huffing a little. Lexie sighed, "I guess not. I don't know how I'm going to find out though I mean, I could be wrong then what would happen?" Lexie exclaimed, not wanting to think of the result of being wrong. "I'm sorry, we would tell you if we could" Amber replied, a saddened look upon his face. Lexie smiled, shrugging one shoulder. "It's okay, guys it's not your fault" Lexie replied, deciding to forget about the subject before it continued to bug her.

Lexie walked down the almost empty hallway, a few children remain in school most excited to get home but not Lexie, it wasn't like she had anything to look forward to going home, the house was almost always empty. Lexie was lucky to have a babysitter who was nice to her at least, though it would be nice to see her parents once in a while. Lexie suddenly felt disheartened again, she pushed back the feeling placing a smile on her face she had company now,she couldn't mope about like she normally did.

Lexie made her way out of the school entrance, all was quiet for the moment except the occasional chatter of school children and other people. Lexie had managed to make it past the school gate before someone pushed past her nudging her shoulder, before the girl had time to react the person shot round, glaring daggers at the girl. If looks could kill Lexie would be dead right then, "Hey! watch where your going!" the person snapped, it was a boy, sounding rather posh by the way he spoke, his eyes were ice blue, his hair blond. From the way he was dressed Lexie could see he was pretty wealthy.

She frowned a little, holding back on telling him that he bumped into her. "Sorry..." she mumbled, averting her eyes to the floor the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. The boy stared at her as if trying to find a reason to yell at her some more, Lexie looked back up blinking, the boy brushed of his clothing as if Lexie had tainted it somehow by touching it, which was his fault by the way. "Hmph, well...you should be" the boy huffed turning on his heel, not having anything else to say and getting into a rather expensive looking car.

Lexie stuck her tongue out at him as he was driven away, before rubbing her shoulder and starting to walk again. "Jeez, what's his problem?" Kyle exclaimed frowning slightly, "I dunno but it doesn't matter now, I'll probably never see him again"Lexie replied, giving a smile at her godparents. "Good riddance I say" Amber muttered, Lexie gave a small chuckle as she made her way home.

It took but a few minuets to get home, Lexie opened the door the house was empty as usual, Kate didn't normally arrive till later on in the day. The house was silent, the soft sound of the telly could be heard from the other room, taking off her shoes Lexie decided to see what was on, Kate mostly spent her time in the kitchen, or outside not that Lexie cared, as the girl began to settle down on the sofa she decided on watching a few cartoons before Kate will arrive, a few moments later Lexie heard a knock on the door.

The girl raised an eyebrow, nobody knocked on her door. Turning off the telly, Lexie went to answer the door, once she opened it she couldn't believe what was infront of her.

"Mum, dad? what are you guys doing here?"


	12. A new babysitter

**(( Hello, I'm back with another chapter and hopefully I'll stay on track this time! a big thank you to dream lighting, for reviewing and her suggestions. I shall put in some of your ideas as soon as possible! well, as always I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I hope this is a good chapter, I feel like I didn't to to well. With that said I hope you enjoy the story!))**

Lexie stood in the doorway baffled that her parents were standing in-front of her. It was pretty rare she would ever see them at home and if she did it would only be for a moment, she was surprised to say the least. Without an answer or even an hello, her mother huffed, striding past the young girl heading into the hallway, her father soon followed and both seemed upset about something. Uncertain, Lexie followed them, curious about the situation and why they weren't at work.

Lexie's mother, stood in the hallway a distressed look upon her face. "It's Kate," Lexie's mother spoke after a moment of silence her father had disappeared into the kitchen, taking his suitcase with him. Lexie's brows furrowed, confused as to why her mother suddenly brought Kate up, "what about Kate?" Lexie questioned her, looking up at her mothers anxious face. "She quit" her mother simply said, throwing her hands up in the air as if she had caused her a huge inconvenience.

Lexie was taken aback by this new information, "Quit? what do you mean she quit?" Lexie exclaimed, quiet shocked. "Apparently she's going through some 'personal issues' and can't be under any more pressure, what with college and all that" your mother spoke rather bitterly as she explained your ex-babysitters situation. Lexie blinked, trying to wrap her head round this, Kate had been her babysitter for as long as she could remember and for her to just leave like that came as quiet a shock, something must be really wrong.

A worried expression appeared on her face. "Did she say what the issues were?" Lexie questioned,

"No, she didn't want to discuss them" your mother explained, Lexie looked down a little saddened, so that was it no more Kate. So did that mean her parents would have to look after her? "I found one!" Lexie snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard her fathers voice , "Finally" your mother muttered, going into the kitchen, Lexie followed to see her father on his laptop. "Your mother and I have spent the day looking for replacements, unfortunately we have to do overtime for the time we are missing on work but you can't be left on your own now can you?" your father spoke in a monotone voice, smiling a little with his eyes glued to the screen.

Lexie smiled a little, 'I suppose it was wishful thinking to assume they would look after her, it was amazing how quickly they found Kate's replacement' glancing down, Lexie had two key rings a Yellow and Orange one. Amber and Kyle, they smiled up at her making her feel better about the situation, though they didn't say anything. Peeking over her dads shoulder Lexie saw an advertisement for a girl needing a babysitting job, Lexie caught a glimpse of the girl, taking note of her red-head and green top.

"So, I guess you'll be gong soon" Lexie spoke as her father wrote down a number, passing it to her mother. "Yes, dear, we are very busy" and with that your father shut the laptop down and stood up, your mother soon hurried back with a grin on her face, "She said yes and she can come today!" she exclaimed, Lexie blinked wondering who they were talking about. "Don't worry dear, you'll have a great time with your new babysitter Vicky!"

The house seemed to fall silent at that very name, Lexie forced a smile trying to remain positive. "Right, I guess so" she replied, nodding her head. Her father smiled at this, "That's right, she seems like a nice girl" her father said, as her mother nodded.

Before anything else could be discussed, the doorbell rang. Lexie's mother practically ran to the door, Lexie following, the door was opened to revile a teenage girl, perhaps the same age as Kate, her hair was a fiery orange colour and she wore a green t-shit, she had a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she spoke to your mother. "Hello Misses Jones!" the girl waved, as she was let in the house spotting Lexie she approached her "this must be the little angle im babysitting?" there was no mistaking it, this was Vicky and by the way she spoke it seemed as though every word had hidden venom in them.

Lexie felt a little uneasy and suddenly wanted Kate to return, "Yes it is" your mother beamed as your father hurried out the door both seemed to be in a hurry. "You take good care of her now!" your called, waiting for your mother. "Don't worry, I'll look after the twer- I mean angle as if she was my own flesh and blood" and with those words said, your parents left, leaving you with Vicky.

Lexie smiled up at the girl, hoping they would get of to a good start however once your parents were out of sight things soon took a turn for the worse. "Okay, listen up cause I'm only going to say this one. I'm Vicky, I'm in charge and you do what I say, got it!?" Vicky's told Lexie, glaring down at the girl Lexie was shocked by the treatment she was receiving, she could only nod in response. "Good, now that's outta the way I got something to tell ya, I'm also babysitting the twerp that lives not to far from here, his parents were nice enough to let him come round for a little 'play date'" Vicky explained, a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"Wait, your babysitting another person, why?" Lexie questioned, soon putting a hand over her mouth as Vicky sent her a hateful glare, it seemed as though she didn't like her. "Twice the cash, duhhh!" Vicky exclaimed throwing her hands in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lexie nodded, "Oh, that reminds me DOIDLE!" Vicky shouted out the front door, Lexie turned to see a white dog approaching, he seemed to be dragging someone behind him when he got closer, Lexie realised it was Timmy.

Lexie felt a little relived to see a friendly face, since Vicky didn't seem that friendly. So Timmy must be the other person she babysat "Nice of you to join us twerp, did you and Doidle have a nice walk?" Vicky asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Timmy sent a glare as the girl, "No! your stupid dog bit a hole in my trousers!" Timmy exclaimed as the dog released him going to Vicky, she snatched the dog lead from Timmy, laughing at his misery. "Ah, get over it!" Vicky shoved Lexie forward. "Twerp, meet Twerpett. Now don't bother me, mine and Doidle's favourite shows about to come on" and with that Vicky and her dog left and Lexie could breath a sigh of relief.

Lexie turned to Timmy who was grumbling to himself in dismay from getting stuck with Vicky, approaching her friend Lexie gave him a soft smile. "Hi, Timmy" she greeted him, who jumped a little at her voice when noticing who it was Timmy gave a smile, "Wait a second, Lexie your the one Vicky's babysitting too?" Timmy questioned seeming happy. "Yup, that's right" Lexie replied, grinning, Timmy gave a sigh of relief entering the house and shutting the door. "That's a relief, getting stuck with Vicky might not be so bad after all" after realizing what he just said, Timmy's face turned red. "I-I mean, cause your a good friend and stuff"

Lexies cheeks turned pink, she looked down at Amber and Kyle who gave a wink at her. "Y-yeah, I gotcha and I agree!" Lexie said quickly, why on earth was she blushing? the two let out an awkward laugh, before Timmy spoke up. "Uhh, so do you wanna do anything?" he questioned, looking around the house, Lexie smiled a little "Sure, I have some video games in my room if you wanna play?" Lexie offered, Timmy's face lit up.

"Sure, that sounds great!" he exclaimed, heading upstairs Lexie soon followed after him.

As the two headed upstairs a lot of questions ran through her mind, how would she cope with Vicky as her new sitter? why on earth was she feeling so strange around Timmy, blushing and her heart beating faster this wasn't like her. Also, did Timmy have fairy's like she did? well, she would have to find out later. For now she would enjoy some games.


End file.
